Filia Goes to jail
by ChaseMC
Summary: "I thought everyone was happy when I saved the world, but then after I graduated from high school with my best friend Painwheel, everything was going downhill very fast," "Any plans, Filia?" Said Painwheel "I don't know, go to the bank and withdraw my money from my bank account" I said "OK, Filia, see you tomorrow" Painwheel said "OK!" I said "When I went to the bank, someone was a


"I thought everyone was happy when I saved the world, but then after I graduated from high school with my best friend Painwheel, everything was going downhill very fast,"  
"Any plans, Filia?" Said Painwheel  
"I don't know, go to the bank and withdraw my money from my bank account" I said  
"OK, Filia, see you tomorrow" Painwheel said  
"OK!" I said  
"When I went to the bank, someone was already there before me, a clone of me, this clone has 2 bags of money that she or "it" stole from the Vault, I ran outside but then the police caught me"  
"YOU are under arrest!" Said the officer  
"It's not me! Honestly!" I tried to tell the police officer  
"He sent me to the jail next to the police station, I was wearing orange jail clothing and my hair was all messed up"  
"YOU should of stayed in bed" Said the officer  
"IT'S NOT ME!" I yelled  
"Hey, Filia!" Said someone next to my cell  
"Who are you?" I said  
" it was Ms Fortune, she was in jail too"  
"Filia, why are you here?" Said Ms Fortune  
"Someone seted me up" I said  
"I was too, listen, we need to get the fuck out of here" Said Ms Fortune  
"How? This place is like hell, but in a box, and FUCKING BOX!" I said  
"I found a way, before I went to this cell, I hacked into the main security system and got the map of the jail" Said Ms Fortune  
"She sent the map to my phone, a goodly rendered map of the jail with all the exits and air ducts"  
"What's your plan?" I said  
"We will take the air ducts, I called Valentine to meet us when we escaped" Said Ms Fortune  
"Sounds like a plan" I said  
" We need to find some things in order to escape, and all we need to do is to attack the police officer and take his stuff" Said Ms Fortune  
"even his clothing?!" I said  
"Just the cell key and and his 2 pistols" Said Ms Fortune  
"But I don't know how to use a gun" I said  
"don't worry, Filia, I can teach you" Said Ms Fortune  
"Ok, let's do it" I said  
"We had the opportunity to distract the police officer by having Ms Fortune juggling her head around, then I attacked him with a peace of pipe, and we took the jell key and the pistols, Ms Fortune unlocked the cells"  
"Now we have to go quickly, those assholes can hearrange anything" Said Ms Fortune  
"Right" I said  
"We quickly ran out our cells and went to our cellmate"  
"Hey, you want to get to the air ducts, here" Said the cellmate  
"Thanks" I said  
"We usedo the crowbar and unhinged the air ducts door, we climbed in the air duct"  
"Does the police know that we have escaped?" I said  
"They don't know, I disabled the security system after I hacked into it" Said Ms Fortune  
"Hey!" Said a unknown person  
"It was Trades, he was also escaping jail"  
"Trades? Your escaping jail too?" I said  
"Yeah! I ended up in this fuckfest like you" Said Trades  
"We need to escape!" I said  
"Lead the way, mate" Said Trades  
"In 2 hours we managed to escape outside where Valentine is"  
"Get in!" Said Valentine  
"We got in the car, and Valentine gave me a t-shirt and short pants"  
"What the fuck is this?!" I said  
"Just put it on!" Said Valentine  
"Halt!" Said the police  
"Oh fuck! Go!" I said  
"Valentine drive down as fast as she can go, I thought we lost them, but then Trades stabed me in the back"  
"Gaaaaaaa!" I yelled  
"You shouldn't said yes, Filia!" Said Trades  
"Fuck You!" I said  
"Ms Fortune punched Trades in the face, and she pulled the knife out of my back"  
"Thanks" I said  
"We had to go to my hideout" Said Valentine  
"We went to Valentine's hideout, and we stayed in till the cops found the real person who seted me up, it was Peacock, she had a disguise that makes he look like me, she was sentenced to 29 days without parole and sentenced to a death penalty"  
"It's not me! It was Filia!" Said Peacock  
"Wrong! She was the person that to tell us the truth" Said the police officer  
"Peacock was executed 2 hours later"  
"Thanks for telling me the truth, Filia" Said the officer  
"Yeah" I said  
"Filia!" Said Painwheel  
"I hugged Painwheel, we managed to have a happy life, then something else happened"  
"You should of stayed in bed, Filia" Said Trades  
"Trades shoots a 40 cal sniper rifle and the bullet goes through my chest"  
"Gaaa!" I yelled  
"FILIA!" Said Painwheel  
"I fell to the ground, groning in pain"  
"Get her to the hospital, NOW!" Said Painwheel  
"2 hours later, I was in the hospital, and I had a mask over my mouth"  
"How are you, Filia?" Said Valentine  
"Ok, I guess?" I said  
"The police managed to arrest Trades" Said Ms Fortune  
"After I was recovered, we had a job at the police station, and we had a great life, that is a happy ending, this is Filia, and I'm the hero"


End file.
